In My Head
by kish8ichigo
Summary: Lord Il Palazzo relocates Excel, and they find out that they depend on each other far more than they thought.


My first story is an Excel Saga fic. :D Please review!

I do not own Excel Saga.

She whipped around at the noise of a door crashing open. "What the hell?" she squeaked as Toru came bounding over to her.

"WHERE'S HYATT?" he yelled in her face, a little to close. Being sprinkled with saliva wasn't her idea of a nice hello.

"IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TOO ASSHOLE!" she bellowed back, throwing some extra spit into it. He shrank back looking slightly embarrassed.

_Really? This guy is still chasing that slut? _Excel thought as she sneered at him.

He gave her a pleading look and said, "Sorry, look, I just need to talk to her about… err, something."

She waived him off like a persistent fly and got out her apartment key. Before she could put the key in the door Toru cut her off and started rambling like an idiot. "Look I really need to talk to her; I know you two are friends….. Blah blah blah…. You don't understand… blah blah…. So pretty… Blah… YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HER!"

He was getting hysterical by this point. She side stepped him, her temper burning. She unlocked the door and as she opened it he grabbed her shoulder…

She immediately socked him in the mouth screaming, "DON'T TOUCH EXCEL!"

He was crumpled on the ground across from the door. Excel opened it up and found Menchi waiting there.

He gasped, "Son of a bi-"

Excel hurled the dog at Toru's injured face.

"Eat that!" She slammed the door.

_Poor Menchi,_ thought Excel. She started to regret chucking her as she sprawled out on her bed. _I should probably go get her… There might not be dinner on the table tonight. _Excel got up and walked to the window, peeking through the blinds she saw Toru passed out on the ground, but no sign of Menchi.

"Great, I shouldn't have let her out…" she mumbled, seeming to forget that she **threw** the dog out. Excel strode to the door and opened it. And guess who was stumbling up the steps to her floor? Hyatt.

"Fucking great…" Excel muttered. She stepped over Toru and stood in front of him, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Hyatt was almost up the stairs when Toru let out a moan. Excel kicked him in the head and he was unconscious once again.

"Hello, senior Excel" Hyatt said meekly. "How are you today?"

Excel started laughing a little too loud, she replied, "Oh, just fine! How are you? Good! What brings you here?"

Hyatt didn't seem to notice as she coughed and looked down passed Excel. "Is that Toru Watanabe?" she asked, a little concerned as a tiny puddle of blood was forming around his face.

"Oh, him? Yeah! That's Toru alright! Don't mind him, he's fine. What are you doing here?" Excel chattered. Even though she despised the bitch, Excel preferred Hyatt didn't pass out in front of her apartment door. Luckily, Hyatt didn't say anything more about Toru and went on explaining why she was there.

"Lord Il Palazzo requested that I come and get you for our meeting, urgh" she coughed.

_That's weird… _thought Excel. Il Palazzo doesn't exactly value Excel in their organization. Even though she falls on her face for him, he just never appreciates her efforts. _Maybe this is my chance! He must have realized how much he loves me and now he's ready to return my-_

"…I think he is sending you to a different location… Hyatt doesn't want Excel to leave." She swayed slightly before another coughing fit ensued.

"WHAT?" Excel shouted, inadvertently kicking Toru in the stomach. He let out a groan as she grabbed Hyatt by the shoulders and shook her little body

"Did he really say that! Tell me he didn't say that!" Excel almost bawled.

She really did love him, even in her frantic bits of rage and hysteria. Excel wouldn't have ever joined ACROSS if it hadn't been for Lord Il Palazzo. It killed her that he never even considered her as a worker, let alone a lover. Her loyalty to him had never failed, even when this bitch came around, and he was just going to send her away?

"I'm afraid I heard him talking to That Man about it…" She quivered as Excel shook her and began to swoon. Excel let go and Hyatt immediately dropped to the floor.

"Fuck my life…" she muttered as she stepped over Hyatt and marched down the stairs. She was gonna to give Lord Asshole a piece of her mind.


End file.
